Casanova 101
by Kail-Mello
Summary: Natsuki Kuga falls for Juliet Nao Zhang, the next in line to be the CEO of Zhang Inc. But this biker can't flirt for her life! How is she supposed to capture this beauty's heart? Enter Shizuru Viola, Casanova extraordinaire! ShizNat, AU-ish fic. (Discontinued)
1. Session 1

**Disclaimer:** This story and all its chapters contain Mai Hime/Mai Otome characters that belong solely to Sunrise. In other words, I don't own anything on here XD

**Summary: **Natsuki Kuga falls for Juliet Nao Zhang, the next in line to be the CEO of Zhang Inc. But this biker can't flirt for her life! How is she supposed to capture this beauty's heart? Enter Shizuru Viola, Casanova extraordinaire!

**A/N: **This is my first try at a ShizNat fic so please go easy on me ^^" I'm still trying to capture a firm understanding of each individual character's personality. So yeah, expect some, if not a _lot_, of OOCness. To those of you who are familiar with my writing format and style from my NanoFate fics should take into account that it will be different here... Just because I'm lazy and tired of writing intros for each chapter ^^" And there's no beta so expect grammatical and/or spelling errors here and there since I do not proofread. Also, the couple in this is officially ShizNat, despite the summary. You've been warned! Enjoy!

**Casanova 101**

*Mello*

**Session 1:** Up for the Casanova's Challenge?

"_I… I think I like you," Natsuki stated softly in an inaudible whisper._

_The redhead halted her nail filing as an eyebrow rose in question. "Come again?"_

"_I said 'I think I like you'!" the raven haired female exclaimed, before quickly diverting her gaze to the floor._

_The heiress to Zhang Inc. smirked in response before blowing her newly cleansed nails. "Great, Kuga. Thanks for telling me." With that, she packed the utensil into her bag, turned on her heel, and ambled off to her next class, leaving a dumbfounded Natsuki to stare at her retreating figure._

"And that's what happened," her husky voice concluded. "She just completely shrugged it off."

"Sounds rough," Natsuki's busty orange haired companion commented absentmindedly with glazed amethyst orbs.

"Tell me about it," Natsuki grumbled back, crossing her arms across her chest. She was well aware that her best friend was off in la-la land all over again. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone I could turn to, would you, Mai?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow as she leaned her elbows onto the desk. "Maybe you can give me advice on how to get her attention?"

Mai was listlessly admiring the clouds, unaware of the harsh glare that sprouted to life right across from her because of her lack of response. Her unfocused gaze shifted to the tree that made contact with the glass window every so often as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Mai!"

"Kya!" The orange haired female came crashing to the floor in shock. She blinked and raised her head to meet Natsuki's infuriated scowl. "Ah… Huh?" She tilted her head to the side in bewilderment.

Natsuki face-palmed. "You're absolutely no help at all, you know that?" she stated matter-of-factly, rather then questioned. Her shoulders slumped and she dragged her feet to exit the classroom.

"Wait, you were asking for advice on how to handle your crush, right?" Mai's voice cut in, effectively halting Natsuki's further movements. _'Wow, I can't believe I actually caught some of her words…'_ she mentally told herself, considerably proud of the fact.

"Gee, I wonder?" Natsuki replied, sarcasm laced into her husky voice.

Mai resisted the urge to roll her eyes and advised her best friend, "Why not ask Casanova? I'm sure she'd know how to get your crush to look at you."

Emeralds shut in silent wonder. '_Casanova? Wait, who is that, again?'_ "Mai, not to sound like a total retard here, but who is that exactly?"

Mai's ears perked at the inquiry. "Natsuki Kuga, the big, bad delinquent of Fuuka Academy doesn't know who the Casanova of Fuuka is? I thought you had connections? And you call yourself the Silver Wolf," she tsked, feigning the disappointment in her voice.

Natsuki's eyebrows knitted together in irritation. "Not on the school premises, I don't," she admitted as she avoided eye contact. "But I _do_ plan on getting one, so just you watch! And don't make fun of my codename! It's badass!" Her inner voice screamed, '_Natsuki Kuga is not to be trifled with!'_

Lavender eyes bounced in silent amusement. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know her name either. But apparently, she's the most flirtatious and most experienced student on campus when it comes to romance," she noted. "You can find her in the Student Council office, apparently." She shrugged and added, "Not sure, really. Why not ask around?"

Natsuki heaved out a sigh before scooting her chair back and walking through the door. Looking over her shoulder she mumbled softly, "Thanks." And sauntered off.

Mai giggled to herself before her gaze met the sky once again. "Mikoto…" she mumbled idly before going back to her seat and resuming her daydreaming.

Emerald eyes scanned the tabs hovering above the entrances she passed by. _'I knew I should have memorized this stupid school's layout.'_ She passed by classes in session and skillfully avoided the teachers that prowled the hallways, silently cursing the fact that she never took time to attend classes, let alone know the halls like she should.

"I apologize, but I'm a flirt by nature. I can't just shower _you_ with attention and let my fans down because of _my_ lack of attention towards _them_," a voice snapped, causing Natsuki's attention to turn towards the corner of the hall. "Besides, if that were to happen, you'd be ostracized. You want to be bullied for the rest of your high school days?"

'_A confession?'_ Natsuki wondered as she followed the flow of words. _'She sounds really harsh…'_

"What was I to you?" another voice entered the fray. "Just another fan?"

Natsuki reached the corner and caught sight of the source of the commotion. She wanted to intervene but a hand grasped her wrist. _'Who..?'_ Her eyes flickered to the figure beside her and she inwardly paused to admire the beauty.

The brunette with pools of mesmerizing ruby held a finger to her lips, signaling that Natsuki should remain silent and watch.

'_Whoa… Talk about pretty.'_ So as not to be caught staring, she reestablished her focus on the couple. _'Wait, why am I doing what she wants?'_ Before she could ponder over the answer, the drama in front of her continued to unfold, and she surveyed their actions with curiosity.

"Of course not," the first voice replied calmly, seeming to mask the deceit that was painfully obvious to the midnight haired female. "I'm just thinking of what's best for you, my dear."

The shorter of the two females took hold of the older one by the hands and exclaimed, "I don't care what others do! If I can be with you, that's all that matters!"

'_Talk about dedication…'_ the observer stated in her head. She peered out from the corner to gain a better view of the transpiring events, taking great care in making sure she isn't noticed in the process.

The upperclassman pulled her hands away before putting on a charming smile.

'_Is _she_ Casanova?'_ the ebony haired student questioned to herself, taking notice in the way the female knew how to react to each of the younger girl's ministrations. "Poor girl," she mumbled softly.

The two in front of her averted each other's gaze to meet her own emerald orbs.

She mentally flinched at the pairs of eyes that gawked at her. _'Busted…'_

"Oh my," the elder of the two spoke first. "It seems we've been caught in the act, eh, Arika?" She playfully patted the younger girl's shoulder and plastered another smile across her face.

"Y-yeah…" Crimson overtook her face and she smiled back. She gave a curt bow before walking off, saying, "I have to go to my next class. Please see me tomorrow again, big sister."

The supposed 'elder sister' waved in response, the smile never leaving her features. Once the figure was out of sight, her hand lowered to her side and she heaved out a heavy sigh.

Natsuki gave the woman a questioning glance and opened her mouth to ask, "Are you Fuuka's Casanova?"

'_My, aren't you blunt and straight to the point?' _Slightly shocked from the sudden question, the female couldn't answer right away. Her hand ruffled her dark tresses before replying with a nod, "I am. And you are…?"

"Kuga, Natsuki," the Silver Wolf replied. "And you?"

"Just call me Casanova," the tall figure winked.

At that moment, the brunette who remained hidden with Natsuki took a step into the open.

The one before the biker seemed to visibly pale at the tawny haired woman who went to stand beside Natsuki.

'_Wow, she really is flirtatious,'_ she noted for future reference, not bothering to notice the change in Chie's expression. "Is it true that you know how to deal with romance and the like?" she inquired, ignoring the female that walked up to her.

"Perhaps? Does the Silver Wolf require guid—Ack!" she began, before being tackled by another student with long brown hair.

"Chie!" the newcomer called, her braided hair shifting to the side upon impact with the supposed Romeo.

"Aoi?"

"That's me!" The braided student smiled in response.

"Ara, Senoh-san and Chie are quite lovey-dovey," a melodic voice commented teasingly.

'_Kyoto accent?'_ Natsuki mused.

The couple glued to each other bore faces that were extremely flushed.

'_Score one for the mystery chick. Score zero for Miss Casanova.'_ Natsuki stepped up and proceeded to ask for her favor. "Please teach me how to be as flirtatious as you!"

Taken aback, the black haired upperclassman gaped. "Err… About that—" she began as she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck, but was cut off by the female standing beside the biker.

"—Ara, why would Kuga-san like to learn such a thing?" she inquired, her accent becoming more apparent to the Silver Wolf.

Natsuki blushed at the innocent question. "W-well, I have this girl that I have a crush on… So, I kind of… You know…?" she tried to explain, and failed gloriously.

"Kanin na, I am afraid I do not." A smile played across the woman's features.

Natsuki blushed horribly at her wasted attempt to explain. "I, uh…"

"Shizuru, what are you doing?" Chie asked, saving Natsuki from further embarrassment.

"Teasing, of course," she hummed gaily as her crimson irises were enclosed by eyelids. "A job well done, by the way."

Chie grinned. "Thanks."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed at the remark from the brunette. "Teasing?"

Shizuru opened her eyes and established eye contact with the cool beauty. "Yes, teasing," she confirmed with a nod. "That is one of the many lessons you must learn in order to become someone like Casanova."

Natsuki, not believing a word the female said, turned to look at Chie with a questioning glare.

The woman in question smiled and nodded, before grabbing Aoi by the waist, and carrying her off to class.

"Ah, wait!" Chie's pursuer called. "I need you to teach me how to be as flirtatious as you!"

"Why not play a game with me, Kuga-san?" Shizuru proposed when she noticed how desperate the cool beauty seemed.

The Silver Wolf huffed, "No way."

"Ara? How cruel," she stated, her voice sounding hurt.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she noticed the tears that threatened to spill from the Kyoto woman. "Alright, alright! I apologize! What game did you have in mind?" she caved.

The brunette, now fully recovered and beaming, much to Natsuki's dismay at having being played, explained, "If you can provide me with a respectable reason as to why the Casanova should assist you, then you win."

"And how do I lose?"

"Ara, you are quick to understand," Shizuru praised. "You lose if you fail to present me with a respectable reason I seek."

Natsuki pondered over the idea before inquiring, "Is there a prize for the winner?"

Shizuru nodded. "Should you win, the Casanova will grant your wish and teach you her ways," she replied with a smile.

"How can you guarantee that? Shouldn't you ask her before you sell her off to this game?" Natsuki shot back incredulously.

"I have my ways, Na-tsu-ki~" she purred, causing midnight locks to stand on end from the sudden shiver that coursed through her. "Should I win, however, you must become my friend. Deal?"

'_This'll be a cinch!'_ she beamed inwardly to herself. "Deal!" she agreed immediately.

'_Ara, such enthusiasm.'_ The tawny haired woman smiled at the dark haired female. _'I believe things just got more interesting.'_

**A/N:** I hope I did this well enough ^^" I feel anxious about posting something that isn't NanoFate related, but… yeah~ I'll get used to it eventually =3 So! Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it? Review, please~ =3


	2. Session 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/subscriptions I received. They were my only motivation to keep writing this story ^^ It was all thanks to you guys! *nods* Oh, I should probably warn you: There's (a shitload of) cursing and idioms in this chapter. I doubt you guys really take it to heart, since it's become pretty common even for elementary school kids, but hey, better for you to know, yes? You'll also encounter a ton of allusions starting now. Blame my honors English course for requiring a paper every week on assigned allusions. I thought that I might as well use it, educate people, and at the same time, memorize it all over again as practice for finals and the like~ I'll be sure to reference them starting now so you don't get lost. Now, without further ado, I present chapter 2! (Ignore the rhyme XD I know it's lame~)

**Casanova 101**

*Mello*

**Session 2: **Can you Improvise Reason?

In the student council room, the green haired freshman paced to-and-fro, circling around the ever collected council president. Cusses spouted out with every step the first year student took, much to the seated brunette's bemusement.

"Fuck it, I'm screwed," she finally admitted, collapsing onto Shizuru's distinguished table. "Damn, I never really believed in the whole 'karma is a fucking bitch' statement that others say but man, I'm starting to become a devout believer!" she announced aloud, practically yelling it out for the world to hear.

The dark haired haired Romeo of the trio sighed, rubbing her temples in irritation. "Tomoe, shut up, will you?"

"Make me!" Tomoe challenged, glaring at pools of russet orange. "You're pissed off too, aren't you?"

An elegant brow, the color of honey, rose at her underclassman's query. "Ara, care to tell me what is wrong?" Shizuru inquired, taking note of her two students' wrinkled foreheads. "Both Chie and Tomoe seem rather perturbed."

The elder of the two in question shook her head. "Nope, I'm as gay as a rainbow!" she replied. "Haha, get it? Gay?" When she was greeted with silence, she sighed, feeling somewhat peeved at the lack of response. "Yeah, it wasn't all that funny was it?" she dryly questioned, making it rhetorical.

"… Does Chie truly believe she can hide the truth from me?" the brunette retried after her friend simmered down.

Finally, unable to take any more, Tomoe exploded. "What were you _thinking_, Shizuru Onee-sama?" she asked in an exasperated tone as her arms shot to the air. "I know you like messing with people and flirting with them but _still_… I had to practically _beg_ you to take me in as your apprentice! Yet all this girl has to do is win a game against you?"

'_Is this truly what has Chie considerably miffed? Tomoe's case is understandable due to her personality but... Somehow, this reason… This would, under normal circumstances, not offend Chie at all.'_ The brunette sat motionless on her table adorned by a label that read 'Student Council President'. "Tomoe, please compose yourself," she mumbled through the cup that rested at her plump lips, deciding to go along for the time being. "It is not as easy as you make it out to be, I assure you."

"How _can_ we? It's unfair," Chie grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, playing along with her younger friend's opinion. "I had to prove my worth through strenuous training and various tests of worth! Hell, I almost fucking died in that 'jump down from the third floor and into the mat on the track field' order!" She lowered her voice to add silently, "While I admit, that was the best experience I'd ever had as of yet…" Regaining volume, she continued, "I don't approve! That girl just has to _play_ a game. _Play_! Don't you find that even the least bit unjust? Seriously, Shiz…"

"Ara, if I did not know any better, I would say Chie was jealous," Shizuru stated as the cup in her hands met the table, her serene demeanor intensifying ever so slightly. "Chie, as I have already stated, it is not as easy as you claim it to be."

"For god's sake, Shizuru Onee-sama! It's already been an entire week! Her tardiness and lack of answer just proves how inadequate she is to be a Casanova. She just has to fucking _win_ a _game_!" Tomoe repeated Chie's argument through gritted teeth, borderline hissing. "And I'm _not_ jealous! I just think it's imbalanced!" she quickly added, not wanting to be accused of the same thing.

"Ara, ara. Well then, may I ask how complex this game is in Tomoe and Chie's eyes?" Shizuru inquired as she met her youngest pupil's enraged irises, and then shifted over to tranquil auburn orbs. _'What is she up to? If Chie was saying these in earnest, she would appear as infuriated as Tomoe, would she not?'_ she wondered. "Do Chie and Tomoe believe that the tardiness on Kuga-san's part is due to her own faults?"

Tomoe rolled her clouded grey eyes. "She has to give you a reason as to why you should help her. It _is_ easy. And yes, I do!"

"Does Chie really believe that to be the case?" Shizuru repeated, turning her gaze to the tangy eyes that hinted at brown.

A head of black tresses nodded at the brunette's inquiry. _'Is she suspecting something?'_ she asked herself, noticing a pair of crimson eyeing her in curiosity.

"Ara, such little faith Chie and Tomoe have in me," the renowned Casanova pouted playfully.

"… You're doing it again," Chie pointed out with an accusing finger after a short pause.

The brunette cocked her head to the side in an open display of perplexity. "Ara, doing what?" she queried innocently.

"_That_." The youngest of the three tapped her index finger on Shizuru's forehead. "Putting up your usual mask to make us feel guilty. Pouting won't work on me, my sweet and adorable little kitten," she informed haughtily as she leaned her face closer to Shizuru's.

"Ara, I am a little kitten now?" The earlier cup that settled on the table met the student council president's crimson lips as she took another sip, ignoring Tomoe's habitual ministrations. She would never admit it, but Tomoe and Chie were a major source of her entertainment. Her life as the Romeo of Fuuka Academy quickly drained the amusing events that transpired around her and were slowly but surely becoming the norm. She, being the topic of numerous circulating discussions and gossips, had no desire to join other students in the school. Hence, she always found herself sitting in the distinguished table of the student council president, boring herself to tears. That was one of the many factors she compiled to reach her firm decision in educating the younger females in her seductive ways; to bait away the perpetual monotony in her life. "It seems my students have come to recognize the façade when it appears," she praised.

Tomoe grinned at the compliment as she leaned back into place.

Chie smirked. "Yup. You _are_ my teacher after all. And I learn _only_ from the best." She winked, putting on a seductive lick of her lips.

"Senoh-san would be quite upset to find you insistently flirting with me again, Chie," Shizuru pointed out. She smiled into the cup when Chie paled considerably. "Using my own methods, might I add?"

"I wasn't flirting," she denied. "And I'm working on my own methods so bear with me for now!"

Before Shizuru could voice her opposing viewpoint and the fact that Chie's earlier two statements were contradicting, the door to the room collapsed. A figure rolled in, covertly maneuvering past the desks and chairs in her way. Once the figure was completely inside, it jumped to its feet.

"Ara…" the president exhaled in mild shock. _'That is rather unusual…'_ Involuntarily, she smiled in amusement at the eccentric entrance the young dark haired student chose to follow.

"What the?" Chie started, her gaze meeting a pair of bright green orbs. "… You again?"

"CASANOVA!" the newcomer exclaimed at the top of her lungs while pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired female sitting on a table. Noticing the tawny haired woman beside her, she screamed again as she shifted her finger over to the said woman, "YOU!"

"Ara…" Shizuru repeated in a daze. _'She is spontaneous, to say the least,'_ she noted to herself. "I did not expect to cross paths with you so early in our game, Kuga-san."

"Don't give me that load of bull! It's been an entire fucking week! Do you have any freaking idea how fucking long it took me to hunt your bitchy tail down? I fucking had to invest some of my lunch money just to hire Mikoto to track your tea induced scent! And for what? To find you in a goddamned room that no one really bothers to go in!" Natsuki roared, her face deeply red from embarrassment. Once her rant concluded, she panted for air. _'Surprising how sturdy my fucking lungs are,'_ she mused, proud of her discovery.

'_Is that what she meant by the task not being as easy as I think it is?_' Chie pondered with a raised eyebrow. _'So she meant the time it takes to find her with no lead whatsoever… Well, at least she's toned down the dynamics. Now, I won't have to worry about innocent girls finding themselves in a hospital bed.'_

At the biker's comment, Tomoe's brows furrowed. "Hey, you," she called to the intruder. "Do you know who this is?" she asked, cupping Shizuru's face into her hands while maintaining eye contact with the ice princess.

'_Ara?'_ Casanova gave her pupil a questioning look. _'This is day is full of surprises.'_

Her student didn't even twitch an eye before rubbing her thumb on her flawless cheek, forming circles.

The Silver Wolf's eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment. _'Did I interrupt something I shouldn't have?'_ She stepped in as she answered, "Of course not. Why do you think it took me so fucking long to find her, smartass?" _'Well, what do I care? I just need to get those lessons from Casanova over there. Fucking girl was so goddamned hard to find!'_

"You don't know who Fuuka Academy's student council president is?" Chie questioned quizzically. "And watch your bitchy tongue, rookie."

Natsuki merely shrugged at the information and waved off Chie's warning. "Well, I was never one for going to school, let alone memorizing the school structure and knowing the students here."

"Ara, how daring," Shizuru chimed in, removing the hands that held onto her. "Kuga-san had just confessed to not attending school in front of the student council president," she pointed out. "Sensibility dictates that to be a rather… How would Kuga-san put it…?" She trailed off, pondering over her limited lexicon on slang terms. "Perhaps 'Dumb'…? Yes, 'dumb'… Sensibility dictates that to be a rather dumb move."

"Like I care! May be dumb to you, but I think I looked pretty badass just now! I mean who else would be imaginative enough to use her friend's cat like nose to find that complete stranger who didn't even bother to give me her name when we started the game! Look, I just came to give you this damned sheet of paper so read it and tell _her_—" She pointed to Chie and continued, paper in hand, "—to give me my lessons." She grumbled inwardly to herself, _'Damn, this girl is so unnerving! Looking at her just pisses me off and I don't even know why!'_

"Ara, you never asked," she stated simply, earning a glare from the midnight haired outsider. The tawny haired woman stood, grasped the offered paper, and read the list. _'She's hot. She's badass. She's rich,'_ she read to herself, stifling a laugh as she continued on. _'She's next in line to be CEO in her family's company. She's badass. So I want her.'_ She glanced up at the dark haired female who compiled the list, giving her famous look of amusement. "I believe Kuga-san placed 'She's badass' twice," she revealed, holding out the paper for the younger student to take.

"What?" Natsuki grabbed the paper and looked it over. "Whoops. Well, now you know she really _is_ badass."

'_Ara, Kuga-san is certainly entertaining,'_ she told herself.

"So this paper lists the reasons why you want Casanova to help you?" Chie, who had remained discreet through her exclusive teacher and the student's exchange, grabbed the paper from the Silver Wolf. Her orangey, brown eyes scanned the contents quickly before the sheet met the floor. Her open hand shook for a moment before she fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "Ahahaha! That's just, ahaha! Wow! Ahahaha!"

Natsuki, not appreciating the reaction from her desired mentor, scowled. "What's so funny?"

Tomoe scooped the list up and read. A wide smirk crept its way across her face. She attempted to muffle down her voice with a hand, but found it impossible. With no time at all, she fell hard to the floor, following her upperclassman's example, snickering just as hysterically, if not more.

'_Ara… At least I had the decency to remain silent and laugh to myself,'_ the elder of the three Casanovas mused, eyeing both her friends' similar reaction to one another. "Chie, you are quite blatantly offending Kuga-san," she informed. "You as well, Tomoe."

Tomoe covered up her laugh with light coughing before she stopped completely. She rolled over and stood back up, asking, "You really think this is enough for _the_ Casanova to teach you anything?"

At that, Natsuki glared. "Well sorry for not having such a colorful language like the three of you!"

"Colorful?" Shizuru repeated curiously at the peculiar use of the Silver Wolf's terminology. _'That is the first time anyone has said I have a 'colorful' language. I am used to people complimenting on my advanced language and impeccable speech.'_

"Colorful," the youngest of the four repeated with a firm nod.

Chie shook her head and turned to look at ruby orbs after she had concluded her laugh fest. "Please tell me you aren't going to accept."

"Hey! A deal's a deal, president!" Natsuki was quick to enforce the fact.

A smile, unusual to both Tomoe and Chie's eyes, spread across the brunette's countenance before replying, "Kuga-san is correct. A deal is a deal."

Natsuki beamed. _'I like her!'_

"… However, if I remember correctly, I had requested a _respectable_ reason as to why you require the Casanova's assistance," Shizuru continued, making Natsuki's expression drop instantly. _'Ara, Kuga-san is like an open book with her emotions…'_ she observed. "This list does not qualify as 'respectable'," she finished, basically crushing Natsuki's self-proclaimed hard work, albeit 'hard work' actually being nothing more than five minutes.

The Silver Wolf was visibly enraged at the response. "How is that _not_ enough?" she seethed. _'I take it back. I don't like her.'_

Chie, noticing the young emerald eyed girl's demeanor change in its entirety, stepped up between the two. "Listen, I personally do not want Casanova to teach you so if you really want to, then you're going to have to be able to please the president."

"Why do you refer to yourself in third person?" Natsuki questioned, finding the action somewhat strange.

'_Because I'm not Casanova. At least, not the one you were looking for.' _The taller dark haired female repressed the urge to grimace. As she opened her mouth to reply in honesty, Shizuru spoke up.

"Ara, that is because of me, I am afraid," she admitted, smiling her usual 'masked' smile. "It is a habit that I seemed to have 'rubbed onto' her, as most people say. Kanin na, Kuga-san."

"Kanin na?" Natsuki repeated, baffled. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? And what the hell is 'ara'? You keep saying it and it's fucking annoying!" At the back of her mind, a voice piped in, _'Or rather, it's so sexy that I'm getting distracted! Kyoto accent, right… Damn, what an accent…' _Natsuki didn't bother to register the offended expression the brunette adorned, her own expression becoming somewhat paler at her own rudeness. _'I'm not this rude to just anyone! I have reasons! But… Well, I _usually_ have reasons! Don't know about this Kyoto woman here, though… Damn, I must hate her guts with a fucking fiery passion, then…'_

Shizuru knew that look. It was the look of someone indulged in unfathomable thought. "Kuga-san?" Shizuru called, finding her efforts futile when the ice princess' gaze became cloudier.

"Hey, you!" the youngest of the three Casanovas shook the youngest teen in the room's shoulders. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," she hissed, pushing the head Casanova's pupil away with a smack of her arm.

"That was undeserved," Chie stated. "And you said you wanted me to teach you! You're horrible at first impressions, Kuga."

"Ar—I mean… Hmm… Old habits die hard, indeed," Shizuru attempted to voice out her opinion, until Natsuki's words rang through her head, and she mumbled to herself at the end. _'Am I taking her words to heart?'_

"Hey, you!" Natsuki yelled, snapping the brunette out of her stupor.

"Ar—Uh… Yes, Kuga-san?" Shizuru replied. _'I never would have believed it to be such a difficult task to stop my accent.'_ She thought to herself. _'I do believe I just received a new mission.'_

'_Shit, did she actually consider what I said?'_ Natsuki idly wondered as she noted how Shizuru seemed to stop in mid-sentence just to avoid saying 'ara'. _'Damn, I feel like a total bitch.'_

"Kuga-san?" Shizuru tried again when Natsuki failed to respond.

Jolting from the sudden call, Natsuki shouted the first thought that ran through her head to cover up her _true_ thoughts, "I love Nao!"

Shizuru's eyes widened at the flamboyant proclamation, however random and to the point it was. This time, she couldn't stop it. "Ara… That was… _bold_…"

The second year student clamped her mouth with her hand in a futile attempt to silence her howling laughter. "Ah, Shiz! This is great! Don't you see?" Chie began, wrapping her arm around the third year's neck and drawing her closer to her side. "Little puppy's love-struck! She wants to learn how to flirt because she wants to win her heart! Isn't it adorable? Ahahaha! And with _Juliet Nao Zhang_, of all people!"

Crimson orbs began to roam, probing the intense emerald that scrutinized her with equal intensity. "Is that true?"

"Tsk… So what? A girl can't be in love?" the Silver Wolf tried to argue. "It's just a fling. It's normal."

"Ara… Kuga-san is rather skillful in improvising reason," Shizuru noted aloud. _'A fling, hm? I somehow find that untrue.' _Breaking free from Chie's hold, who was still laughing like a drunken hyena, she praised, "You already possess essential skills necessary to become a Casanova."

At that, Chie and Tomoe choked on air.

"W-what? Shizuru Onee-sama, you can't be serious!" the teal haired female exclaimed.

Shizuru beamed. "I do recall Tomoe learning that skill just three months ago. Unless, in retrospect, I was somehow erroneous?"

"But!"

"Ikezu, Tomoe," Shizuru pouted. "You doubt me so much…"

Chie shook her head. "No, you're right…" she confirmed, receiving daggers from grey orbs. _'Well, you already know there's no point in lying to Shiz when she was there.' _A smirk played across her features as a sudden thought ran rampant in her head. She grabbed the president's cheeks and pulled, effectively stretching her face.

"Ah," the brunette winced. "Ikezu!" she repeated, swatting Chie's hands away in an uncharacteristically endearing way.

"Ahahahahaha!" Natsuki burst into a fit of hilarity. "That's cute!" she exclaimed.

"Cute?" Tomoe repeated, silently wondering if her ears were defective. "I thought the Silver Wolf doesn't do cute? I thought you were more into what's hot and what's not? Or what's 'badass' and cool?"

Natsuki nodded. "Y-yeah, I am!" In her head, she screamed, _'CUTE? What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't do cute!'_

"Hmm," Shizuru hummed in deep thought. "I accept your reason," she randomly declared.

The other three occupants of the room turned to look at her in confusion. "WHAT?" they all asked. The two glared at the biker for a moment before looking back at the honey haired goddess.

"I accept the 'I love Nao' statement earlier as a respectable reason for Casanova to guide you down the path of a flirtatious playgirl," the president clarified.

'_I don't want to be a playgirl,'_ Natsuki thought. She stumbled over the words as she processed Shizuru's explanation. After a few seconds, she broke out into a toothy grin. _'Never mind! I lied before. I like this girl! She knew I was randomly pulling it out of the hat and she still says it's acceptable.'_

"You mean…?" Chie began.

"I mean to take Kuga, Natsuki as a third student of Casanova," Shizuru finished for the orangey eyed female.

"Shiz, you can't be serious…"

"But she is!" Natsuki exclaimed happily, grabbing the brunette into a hug before prancing out the door. "Hope you teach as well as you complain, Chie-_sensei_!"

"Ara?" Shizuru shifted her gaze to the door, where her new student had just exited. "Chie-sensei?" she repeated in awe, borderline amusement.

"Sensei…?" Chie croaked, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Sensei!" Tomoe screamed, torn between laughing over the thought or fuming that her teacher had just accepted yet another student.

'_Yes, things have _definitely_ gotten more interesting…'_ Shizuru thought to herself. "Oh… Chie, you introduced yourself as Fuuka's Casanova when you first met her, yes?" she asked, recollecting the events from last week. _'I guess she won the game. And has provided me with my own challenge… Though, I doubt I will prevail as quickly as she did.'_

"Yeah…" Chie mumbled out, her body seemingly numb. "Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell me you're making me teach her?"

"Ara. You reap what you sow, is how the saying goes," she replied, her accented voice making it seem more gallant than it truly was.

Chie paused. "When did you turn into a fortune cookie?" she asked haughtily.

"Ara, you never noticed until now?" Shizuru winked. "Hope you do well in your Casanova 101 teaching sessions." That said, she turned, and sauntered out of the classroom.

"You can't be serious… _I'm_ going to teach that untamable beast how to _flirt_? I have enough crap to worry about!" She shivered at the thought. "SHIZ!" she screamed, running after her mentor.

"What a disaster…" Tomoe mumbled out. "I can't believe that dumb biker's Freudian slip got her what she wanted…"

Outside the halls, students and teachers alike heard arguments of 'who was responsible for the mess' and 'who was the one obligated to clean it'. They took no notice. After all, the three Casanovas were legendary. It wasn't strange to see them bickering with one another. It was a daily occurrence in Fuuka Academy.

"I guess I'll see what you can do then, Kuga…" the grey eyed girl finalized as she stepped out and followed her two upperclassmen.

**A/N:** So, hopefully, that was to your liking. I admit, I rushed. Then again, I rush on all my stories, hence the crappy flow and ethereal speedy development of feelings/relationships. Do forgive me. Despite the rushing, I do try to makes these enjoyable… To the NanoFate fans that are reading this, I'll be sure to update those fics in the near future =3 I apologize for the wait ^^" But, anyways~ Please review? =3 Think of it as my good luck charm on the A.P. test I'm taking~ I'm going to need it ^^"

**Reference:**

~Casanova: Originated from Casanova de Seingalt, Giovanni Giacomo in 1725. His life was full of spying, gambling, and the like. The allusion refers to the way he seduced women left and right.

~Freudian slip: Originated from Sigmund Freud, the psychologist. The allusion is more commonly known as "a slip of the tongue", where you say something that wasn't supposed to come out.


	3. Session 3

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while Xd But~ On the bright side, I got a new beta for this story! *claps* I'm dedicating this to **uzumakixhinata** for not only proofreading this chapter, but for providing me opinions of it before I posted. It was a tremendous help! ^^ You're a great beta~ *claps harder* Alright, please enjoy the new chapter! X3

**Casanova 101**

*Mello*

**Session 3:** Abiding the Honor Code?

"So, uh, _yeah_… You try to walk as sexily and alluringly as possible to catch someone's eye. Like _this_," Chie instructed, demonstrating the said 'sexy' and 'alluring' walk straight towards her new underclassman in terms of the Casanova rankings.

The Silver Wolf felt a tug at her throat, barely containing the urge to gag. _'_Sexy_? Really, now? How the fuck is a freaking _walk_ going to catch Nao's eyes? That just looks _dumb_!'_

Chie, taking note of the disbelieving expression on her pupil's face, sighed. "Why don't you get up and try it, instead of questioning me?"

"First off, I _wasn't_ questioning you. Second, you have absolutely no fucking idea what the hell you're doing, do you? This is a fucking half-assed lesson you've got going here," Natsuki deadpanned, flipping her hair back with her right hand. She could feel the impending irritation begin to swallow her whole and she was in no mood for games. "Just get to the real stuff already and stop trying to wriggle your way out of the deal we established. It's getting old." She paused, but quickly added, "… No, actually, it's _been_ old for quite a while now."

'_You didn't question me then, but you did just now.' _Clearly offended by the accusation despite how true she actually knew them to be, Chie retorted, "Shut up! I _don't_ teach people. I don't tutor for a reason, you know? And another thing! _WE_—" Gesturing to herself and her supposed student, she snapped. "—never made a damned deal!"

"What the _hell_? You fucking flirt like it's the freaking most natural thing in the world! Don't give me any bullshitted reasons like that!" Her mossy green orbs flared. "What does it matter, anyway? You're already involved so why not make yourself useful and teach me something I don't fucking know about seduction!"

Grinding her teeth, the elder of the two hissed, "It's not a fucking 'bullshitted reason' like you say, you jackass! It's the fucking _truth_! If you really want someone to teach you, then go and form another deal with Shiz—Ah…" She fell silent when she laid eyes on the student council president. _'Is it just me or does she look _really _irritated…?'_

Shizuru's porcelain, slender fingers gracefully hovered over the keys of the laptop that lay before her. Her countenance, if there was no other indication of her peeved mood, clearly displayed it.

Chie was stuck wondering whether to hide under the tables or just jump out the window for her dear life. To her, a Shizuru who looked openly perturbed does _not_ equal rainbows and ponies. There was only one time she managed to see the said brunette open with her emotions and it was when Tomoe kept pestering Shizuru to take her in as a pupil like Chie. Needless to say, the constant bother got under her skin by the sixth month that she finally let loose all hell as they knew it. It was only after that turn of event that the frenzied president got a grip on herself and felt guilt rack up. As atonement, she decided to offer the freshman a chance to prove herself. And… Well, the outcome was pretty obvious, seeing as she's now a member of the Casanovas.

The president opened her mouth, but paused as she did so. After contemplating her words, she finally spoke, "… I am pleased to see teacher and student on friendly terms with one another, but might Natsuki and Chie be able to hush down their words a bit? If only by a fraction, I would be grateful. It is impeding my work, as you both can clearly see."

Her smiling mask was perfectly set into place as she propped her arms on the table and cradled her chin with the back of her hands.

Chie gave a relieved sigh as she placed a hand on her hip. '_Guess that means it's not the apocalypse just yet and it's safe to come out like normal.'_ Combing through her dark tresses with her free hand, she offered, "Why not give her the first lesson, Shiz? You're the master here."

"Master…?" Natsuki repeated, slightly confused. "What does she mean by 'master'? I thought Chie was the master."

"Nothing, really. She gives me far too much credit than what I deserve," the president replied with a dazzling smile. "And for Natsuki, Chie _is_ the master."

"Uh…" Chie mumbled, not comprehending the upperclassman's intentions behind deceiving the newest member. '_But wait… She technically _didn't_ lie, did she? I do give her more credit than she deserves, if I do say so myself. Boy, I sound really conceited… But, it's _true_! And in all actuality, I _am_ Natsuki's master, now, right?'_

The first year looked unconvinced, but she settled down in a few seconds, silently requesting her next lesson. _'To say the prez is suspicious doesn't even begin to cover it…'_ she told herself.

Shizuru was silent, her mouth opening once again, but continued shortly after, "… I suppose I could offer advice to Natsuki for her first lesson... Chie, why not establish the Honor Code between the Casanovas? That seems to be a reasonable starting point that will also allow a feasible transition to the next stepping stone." She shifted her glance to the window and requested, "Are Natsuki and Chie both unable to hold their tongue? Cursing is… Please, do not do so in front of me. It is rather unsightly for students of Fuuka's Casanova to indulge in profanity."

'_And _how_ does she know this Honor Code…?' _Natsuki asked herself. "I make no promises," she told them, raising a hand up in her defence.

"I ask that Natsuki at least try," Shizuru countered expectantly.

"Right, right~" the delinquent replied, flapping her hand at the president, who smiled at the gesture.

"S-sorry, Shiz," Chie was quick to apologize. "I forget when I get irritated..."

The president's smile softened as she commented, "So I have noticed." Her pools of crimson strayed away from the two underclassmen before her, and onto the flickering screen. Her lips pursed into a thin line before she lifted her head back to meet both her private students' gazes.

The elder of the two underclassmen recoiled upon seeing the reaction and quickly turned away to avoid eye contact. _'God, just what the hell is happening to Shiz? She's scaring the crap out of me here!'_

'_Yeah, _that's_ the cause… Why not blame it on Aristotle while we're at it? Cause we're all for blaming dead science nerds for no apparent reason,'_ Natsuki thought sarcastically, repressing the urge to visibly roll her eyes at the—at least, in her opinion—half-assed reason. She settled for huffing out an exasperated breath, and then crossed her arms. "Whatever. So what's with this so-called Honor Code you guys are talking about?"

Shizuru sighed as she pushed her chair back and stood, bringing her hand down to shut the laptop to a close. "… Please explain to Natsuki, Chie. I… need time alone…" she stated as she made her way to the door.

"Yes, I understand." The second Casanova nodded her head. "Umm… Shiz?" she called hesitantly, stopping the third year just in front of the exit, fingers lightly grazing the handle.

"Yes?" was Shizuru's response that was unaccompanied by eye contact.

Chie's eyes wandered from her teacher, to the window, then down to the floor, only to return to her mentor once again. "Is… Is everything alright? I mean…" She trailed off, keeping the rest of the sentence to herself, _'You look _disturbed_. Not to mention _scary_.'_

Unable to stop the accent in time, it weaved into her reply, "Ara, yes. Kanin na for making Chie worry unnecessarily over me. It is just… Some trouble has sprouted and I must see to it. Understand?"

"But, Shiz…"

"I will return before school ends, I assure you. Farewell for now," the head Casanova cut in as she hurriedly made her exit, soft chestnut locks trailing behind her.

Natsuki, seeing the apprehensive interaction, had the audacity to inquire, "Is she normally like that?"

"One wonders…" came Chie's despondent reply. _'You'd think someone like me would understand her better than anyone…' _Shifting her gaze away from the closed door, she returned to the matter at hand. "So, I guess I'm going to teach you the Honor Code for us, Casanovas."

Natsuki nodded absentmindedly until the word 'us' caused a tinge of confusion to emerge at the back of her mind. "What did you mean by 'us, Casanovas'?"

Russet glazed orbs narrowed at the question. "I mean exactly that. _Us_. Casanova is not just one person, but an embodiment of three… Or, well, it _used to be_ three. Now, there's four," she explained. "You're our new addition. Actually, I think this 'trouble' that Shiz spoke of earlier is _because_ of you."

"_What_?" she spat out in shock, unconsciously leaping to her feet. "What the _fuck_ do you mean it's cause of _me_? I didn't do _shit_! I didn't know there were three of you! Hell, I don't even fucking know the other two's goddamned _names_! In fact, I haven't even met them, yet, right? So just _what_ the fuck could I have done, _huh_?"

'_Wow, short temper, much…? _Someone_ needs _serious_ anger management.' _Chie shook her head in response, noticing the quick shift of conversation spiralling into a downright argument. She reminded herself, '_She's your student. Shiz wants you to teach her. And that means I have to be the adult… Right, the adult. Ha!'_ She scoffed inwardly at the thought.

If there was something Chie was _not_, it was being an adult. Her casual self held an adult's grasp on concepts but it was laced with underlying immaturity. She could never take matters seriously for more than ten minutes, lest she be subjected to her own prattling. Chie tended to lengthen conversations due to her inability to control her tongue, prompting her to even establish her own 'gossip rule' in hopes of taking her loquaciousness down a level or two. Ranting on and on was distasteful in her own opinion. Providing rumors to her fellow classmates became the alternative, hence her 'ten minutes' rule of attentiveness towards significant matters. God only knows why she could never seem to keep her mouth shut no matter how earnestly she tried.

But, she was thankful. That self-proclaimed flaw she saw in herself was what Shizuru first noticed about her. They developed their friendship due to their insistent chats on a day-to-day basis. It became commonplace for them to exchange words whenever they bumped into one another in the hallways. Without even noticing the gradual development, the two ended up in each other's presence every day.

"Never mind. Let's resume our lesson and let Shiz handle her problems for now… Unless…" she trailed off.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "Unless…?" she prompted, gesturing for the elder student to continue with a wave of a hand.

A mischievous grin formed on Chie's face as she spoke, "Unless you want to snoop around in her laptop…? And perhaps spy on our ever lovely president…?"

She was rather interested in the supposed 'trouble' so she had no qualms about invading Shizuru's private files. Her new pupil, despite what she may say in her impulsive outbursts, was nosy as well. She knew that. So… What was the harm in quenching both of their curiosity?

"I say you're _crazy_. And you're supposed to be _teaching_ me the Honor Code," Natsuki deadpanned. "But I like where you're going with this…"

"Is it safe for me to assume that was a 'yes'…?" her teacher asked, ignoring her remark. "And you better not go all Benedict Arnold on me once you agree, either! Tomoe does that all the time and it pisses me off to no end."

A nod was her confirmation. _'Who's Tomoe again…?'_ the Silver Wolf mused. _'Whatever. I doubt it's anyone important.'_

"Splendid! Let's go," Chie cheered as she hopped towards the president's table. With one fluid motion, she opened the laptop, typed in the password, and began perusing through its contents.

The midnight beauty felt a tug on her lips as she asked, "You know the prez's password?"

Chie looked back as her fingers continued typing. "Well, _yeah_. Of course. Both Tomoe and I know it, seeing as we're her trusted... umm… _friends_."

"Doesn't that mean I get the right to know the password, too?" came the irritated rejoinder.

"Oh~?" The upperclassman hummed, looking intrigued. "I didn't know you were her friend, _too_. I thought _I _was your only friend here." Taking on a mocking tone, she feigned the look of having been offended and said, "How awful. We've been together for two days, meeting after school every day, and you're _betraying_ me! How cruel of you, Natsuki. For what purpose was I wasting my time here when I could have been shamelessly flirting with Aoi?"

"Who…?" Natsuki asked, ignoring all other comments with a glare.

"Ao—" Chie attempted to repeat the name when a thought ran through her, making her whisper, "—The Honor Code…"

Looking visibly confused, the Silver Wolf waited for her mentor to continue. Realizing that the said teacher made no move to explain the sudden change in topic, she sighed. "Look, if you want to say something, than say it!" she hissed, roughly scratching the back of her head.

"It's nothing…"

'_Okay, what the hell just happened? Was it something I said? I mean, I know I'm pretty insensitive to other people's feelings but I usually realize that _before_ I do it since I do it on purpose more than half the time,'_ Natsuki wondered as she scrutinized the Casanova. To her, it was plain as day that Chie was tense, which, in her vocabulary, meant her upperclassman was behaving strangely. _'As if she wasn't already strange to begin with. Hey, look at the red flags of my 'something fishy is going on' senses skyrocket,'_ she dryly humored herself. "Right…" She lamely added, _'Humor is not my thing. Let's stick to riding my baby and beating up lowlifes.'_

'_Aoi and… the Honor Code… Am I…? I mean, I contemplated it on the day Natsuki barged into the council room but the thought left me and I just totally forgot about it. Guess I was just too focused on teaching that it somehow just upped and vanished from my train of thought,' _Chie told herself. _'But I can't just keep avoiding the issue. I'm going to have to need to tackle the issue head-on if I—'_

"Yo, stop spacing out like that. It's fucking creepy," Natsuki informed candidly, cutting into the second year student's thoughts. "Sides, you were teaching me the password, remember?"

A blink. Then, a pause. "… I was…? Pfft! _As if_," Chie scoffed, waving a dismissing hand at the freshman. "You need to gain Shiz's trust if you want access to the entire school's mainframe."

Imaginary dog ears could be seen perking at the statement. "Is that true? The entire school's system is accessible through the Prez's laptop?"

"Well, _yeah_. Of course you can access the system. She's the student council president, remember? Pulling out data, organizing, planning, calculating, etc. etc. You know; that kind of stuff. It's her responsibility to handle those issues. And for that, she needs to be able to get a hold of profiles and things of that nature," Chie answered, weaving in a bit of the president's duties into her explanation.

"… You sure you can't just tell me the stupid password?" Natsuki tried again.

Rolling her eyes, the elder of the two replied, "Well, if you know her well enough, you'd actually be able to figure out the password on your own. Look at Tomoe for example. She figured out Shiz's password on her own."

"Again with Tomoe… And what about _you_, sensei?"

Amber eyes blinked at the inquiry. _'She's mocking me… How rude…'_ she noted once she recognized the impertinent tone. "Me? She told me; _I_ didn't have to guess. It's only natural seeing as I'm one of her best friends, right?"

The ice princess huffed, "Well, that's _you_! _Me_? I just _met_ the girl, thanks for asking! How the hell am I supposed to get the password from her? You can't expect me to go and wring her neck in hopes of getting it out of her!"

Again, those same brown orbs that hinted at orange, blinked. "Wring her neck? What _are_ you? Suicidal? You won't even be able to touch Shiz, let alone be agile enough to inflict some sort of damage on her. If you've got some sort of death wish, then please go through with your barbaric plan. I won't stop you. In _fact_, you should call me. I'll referee it and spread the news for you. I can see it now~" She drawled as she flailed her arms in the air dramatically and continued, her eyes seemingly shining at the prospect, "The headlines of the newest article for the school's newspaper will be 'Newbie Casanova attempts suicide'! You can bet that they're going to add shit like 'Kuga's secret love for Zhang and blind jealousy towards the great, charming, drop-dead gorgeous, Viola-kaichou leads to her own death!'… Or something of that nature, you know? It'd be a total mess, but entertaining, nonetheless."

"O-Oi! That's not something you should say out loud, damn you!" Natsuki yelled as she jolted to her feet, hands slamming onto the table in front of her. "You'd better hope for your sake that no one heard that!" she threatened, crimson staining her cheeks despite her bitter mood.

'_Bingo! Payback's a bitch, young Kuga! I would know that best!'_ Chie mused victoriously to herself.Turning back to the computer, she clicked on multiple windows and set up the head Casanova's e-mail. "Joking aside, she's a master of the naginata. There's a reason why even the most feared troublemakers listen when the kaichou is the one throwing down the gauntlet. Understand? There's no way you can measure up to her skill." Her fingers halted on the keys as a question popped into her head. "Wait, why are you so insistent on getting the password?"

"Hm? You don't need to know," Natsuki replied with a yawn. "Just give it to me so I can go about my business."

"Collaboration," Chie stated nonchalantly. _'Business, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to alter her attendance records or something.'_

"_What_?"

"One of the Honor Code's rules. _Collaboration_ between all the Casanovas no matter what the circumstances are," the senior Casanova clarified. "In other words, since you are a Casanova of Fuuka under my jurisdiction, you are required to work together with me. It's called 'teamwork'. It's not just you and me, either. It's expected out of _all_ the Casanovas. We're like an exclusive nation within the protective hold of Fuuka Academy. You see?"

An eyebrow arched up at the unexpected comment. "And _why_ are you telling me this?"

"Cause I need to teach you the Honor Code or Shiz will have my head for ignoring her," she answered bluntly, her eyes skimming through the contents of random files and letters. "Second is _trust_. Every and _all_ Casanovas are expected to trust one another over others. We must not deceive one another unless it is a harmless case or be considered significant enough to count deceit necessary to avoid a scenario one deems undesirable."

"Kay…?"

Noticing the confused tone in Natsuki's response, Chie smiled, making no attempt in elaborating more than what was necessary. "And lastly, _fidelity_…" she trailed off, an image of a female with the smile of sunshine running through her mind. "… Once a Casanova has designated a partner; one he/she wishes to keep while others do not satisfy him/her, it is required for the Casanova to relinquish the position and stay true to that partner."

"_What_?" came the Silver Wolf's surprised remark. "Really?"

"Yes. That rule is the main reason behind the Honor Code. Don't you think it's honorable to abandon your role filled with heartbreaks once you've found someone you love?"

Natsuki gave a thoughtful hum before replying, "No, not really. In fact, I think it's stupid. If you love someone, then you shouldn't need to change yourself for them. If they love you, then you shouldn't _need_ to change how you act or whatever. If they say you do, then they sure as hell don't love you as much as you thought they did."

"We're not talking about changing persona here, dear Natsuki," the upperclassman corrected. "We're talking about staying faithful to a partner. A partner you love so much that you're willing to give up your old habits of shamelessly flirting and breaking others' hearts. That _is_ honorable. It's just that one must worry about how the other Casanovas would take the leave."

"Then, why the hell are you even a Casanova?" the ice princess asked frankly. "If you love someone, then tell her and follow through with your dumb Honor Code. If the Casanovas are as united as you made them out to be, then I'm sure they'll understand either way, right?"

At the comment, Chie's eyes snapped up to meet emeralds. "What are you talking about?" she hissed.

Natsuki clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "You're in love, aren't you? With that girl with the long braid. I mean, I may be dense, but I'm sure as hell not dense enough not to see the way you look at her."

Reality literally came crashing down on Chie in an instant as she returned her gaze to the laptop's screen. If even the densest of the dense noticed the way she acted, then what about the master of the masters? Surely Shizuru noticed it even _before_ Natsuki, right?

Noticing a flagged mail inside the president's inbox, she clicked on it, her eyes half-heartedly taking in the information.

If that was true, then why hasn't Shizuru consulted her about it? Surely she would have more than enough advice for her best friend to follow, right? She wasn't her upperclassman for no reason, after all.

"Oh, shit," she uttered as the text that was displayed on the screen sunk into her. Her eyes trailed over the letter once again to ascertain that what she read was the real deal. "Shit, shit, double shit!"

"What's wrong with you?" Natsuki asked, stepping closer to catch a glimpse of what had caused her mentor to suddenly go into panic mode.

"Is that…? Is this for _real_?" Chie asked herself, her mind so preoccupied with the letter that all thoughts had just bolted out the window.

"What's _wrong_?" Natsuki tried again, unable to see the screen thanks to Chie's hogging back.

"Damn!" Chie screamed as she ran out of the room in the same direction as the president. "Like hell I'm going to let you ruin our Xanadu!"

Natsuki pondered of chasing after her, but decided against it and settled for reading the letter that got her mentor to run like no other. As her eyes trailed to the end, her mouth hung agape.

"Wh-what? You can't be serious…" she mumbled. She tried to read it again, hoping that her eyes were deceiving her. She couldn't have been more crushed than ever as the truth surfaced.

She read it aloud for the third time, hoping for it to disappear once she finished, "Okay… 'Viola-san, we apologize for the inconvenience, but the recent uproar that you have caused cannot be overlooked any farther. By taking in another freshman as a Casanova against the wishes of the student body and the faculty as a whole, you have prompted the executive committee to take action. We are sending you this notification to give you one last warning to extricate Kuga, Natsuki from your group, or suffer the disbanding of the entire Casanova Troupe. As drastic as it sounds, we will not hesitate to go through with our threat. It is not an empty one, so we advise you to rationally think the matter over, and then give a favorable response. Sincerely, the staff of Fuuka'…"

'_The fuck? What the hell did I ever do to _you_ people, huh?'_ she wondered irately, her pissed off mood plummeting even further down. "Way to ruin my already bad mood…" she darkly muttered, her brows knitting together to form a perfect scowl. "And… Prez is… Wait, let's not jump to any conclusions now…" She remained silent, but eventually blew up, yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Once her temper toned down a bit, she took a deep breath and tried to look through a more rational perspective. _'Rational, my ass! Like hell I can be rational right now! Prez is… I mean, Shizuru… That was her name, right…? Shizuru is another Casanova…? Wait a minute… _HUH_? That makes absolutely no fucking sense!'_

To say that Natsuki Kuga was irritated was the understatement of the century. Her breaths were labored, and her mind was utterly boggled.

'_But, wait… There were hints, right? Chie even admitted it!' _Natsuki told herself. "Or… was there a reason behind her not telling me…? Does she have trust issues with me or something…?" She had no idea why, but the thought irked her, bringing with it, a bitter taste of iron in her mouth. _'Oh, wait… That's my blood… Shit, I bit myself without even realizing it… Way to get your head stuck in the clouds at a time like this, Kuga! So uncool of you,'_ she chastised herself. _'Fuck the wound until I sort everything out.'_

Scrolling down, she saw that the president had actually _already_ replied. Her finger hesitated to drag the mouse on the 'open' link, wondering if she'd like what answer the brunette supplied to the entire school.

"Fuck it! Stop being a constipated wimp, Kuga! Man up like the badass you _are_!" she screamed, clicking the link open. She read it, only to have her heart drop from the words that seemingly mocked her. "What the hell is she _thinking_…?" Without another word, she rushed out, hoping she could still catch up to Chie.

**Reference:**

~Benedict Arnold: Pretty self-explanatory. This allusion refers to betrayal, like how Benedict betrayed the patriots for the British during WWI.

~Throw down the gauntlet: Allusion stating the announcement of a challenge. I'm too lazy to look up my notes from the large pile of papers I have so… Yeah, I don't know where it originates from. If I had to guess, it was from the dark ages with knights and dragons and stuff.

~Xanadu: Umm… Originated from… I'm fairly certain it was a poem… or something of the sort. But, it's meant to represent a paradise flowing with food and clear water… and naked women… Yes, it was supposed to be a pun on Chie's part…


End file.
